iGet pranky
by theproudseddieshipper
Summary: After a prank Sam and Freddie pulled on Carly, she asked spencer to help get them back. after Carly and Spencer pranks Sam and freddie, Spencer looses control and pranks Carly, Sam and freddie all the time. Can they do what it takes to let spencer quit?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my third story yesss! Of my prediction iGet pranky!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly dipthongs! Kidding you guys aren't dipthongs your awesome!**

Carly's POV

It was time for me to prank Sam and Freddie. Yesterday they pranked me into thinking they were together. But Carly Shay can get her revenge. The thing is I don't know how to prank them. I would go to Sam for pranking help…but I am trying to prank her. So the only person I could rely on was.

"Spencer!" I yelled.

He ran downstairs. "hey what's up kiddo?" he said. I went to the kitchen to grab a peppy cola.

"I need your help." I said. I went to sit down and he sat down next to me. "Umm with what."

"you can prank good, right?" I asked. "Sure. Why?"

"Well I want to pull a big prank on Sam and Freddie….especially Sam because she's the queen of pranking."

"Are you still mad about the whole yesterday thing?"

I took a flashback

"Carly, Freddie and I need to tell you something." Sam said

"Ok what is it."

"Well me and Sam are…."

"Together.." she finished

I started freaking out. "WHAT THIS CANT BE YOU TWO ALWAYS HATED EACH OTHER THIS IS NOT RIGHT!"

"Well we love each other." Freddie said as they started flirty.

'"NOOOOO ITS NOT RIGHT THIS CAN NOT HAPPEN!"

"jealous?" Sam asked

"Me Jealous no way. Its just that my two bickering friends are toghther!."

"Yea we are went for each other."

"Noooo!" I screamed

The both took a breath and said together "YOU GOT PRANK'D!"

"What?" I said. "Cmon carly what makes you think that Freddie and I would be together. I can stand seeing his fudge face every day."

I started wacking them with the pillow. "You guys are so mean!"

"I know." Sam said

END OF FLASH BACK

"Well ya I'm still mad. They made me freak."

Spencer laughed. "Well I guess I can help you."

"Thanks." I thanked him

Spenecer's POV

I also wanted to help Carly to prove that I can be a better prankster than Sam. But I needed to know what kind of prank should I pull on them. I went to get a notebook and pencil and sat down next to Carly. We started to brainstorm.

"Hmmm maybe we should convince to Sam and Freddie that me and you are not related." Carly suggested.

"hmm no that doesn't sound good."

"Okay then lets put Gibby in a mermaid costume and think he's a mermaid!" She said

I didn't want to do any convincing. Maybe something like…ohh I got a great I idea.

"okay lets tie them up in a chair and pretened im a murder in a hockey mask!" I Said

Carly smiled. "That sound's good to me!."

"Okay so we will go to that plan.

Freddie's POV

I just got out of my tick bath. I didn't want to go to Carlys because I thought she was still mad about the who Sam thing. Hey it was her idea not mine. I went to go over o see if she was okay.

"Carly are you there?" I knocked. She answered the door. With a grin on her face. Wow good thing she wasn't mad.

"hey Freddie how are you?"

"Good." I say.

"Are you mad about the prank because It was all Sam's idea I swear!"

"No I am over it. Listen I need you and Sam to do an icarly interview with t-bo.."

Sam's POV

Momma's got Carly real good. She fell for it. That girl is easy to trick nowadays. But I hope she isn't mad about the whole me and Freddie thing. I'll just blame the whole thing on Freddie. Yea that's common.

I went outside to smell the fresh air. The house smelt bad because of my moms new boyfriend Dave, who farts. By farts I mean A LOT. I don't know what that women see's in that man.

So then I decided to got to Carly's house to see if she was cool about the whole pranking thing.

I entered the bushwell plaza and walked past lewbert. "Hey girl stop getting dirt on my floor I just cleaned it!' he yelled.

"Shut up crazy fudge bag!"

"Nyeaaaaa!" he screamed. Sheesh that Man had major problems. I went upstairs and Knocked on Carly's door. "Hey!" she answered.

"Are you cool about the joke?" I asked "Because it was freddie's idea!"

Freddie looked in disbelief. "What! No it was your idea!"

"Yea I'm perfectly fine with it." She answered.

I sat down and listened to what carly said. "Okay so I need you and Freddie to go to the groovey smoothie and do those interviews."

"Sure…" I said

"Okay." Fredwardo said

Carly did a huge grin


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I am trying to go fast as I can because im really exited to write my Cibby story's**

**Here is the list of stories I've been writing: iSell penny tees, iPity the nevel, iHire and idiot, iStart a fan war and some other made up stories I made.**

**I should stop blabbering and go on**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

Spencer's POV

This has got to be good. I wore my hockey mask, black jacket, blue jeans and a pair of black boots. I also grabbed my chain was and a rope and duct tape. I couldn't wait to pull this off.

Norma POV

Sam and Freddie walked down to an alley which led to the groovey smoothie.

"what the heck are you eating?" Freddie asked.

"it's a duck bone, what is it to ya?" Sam said as she gnawed on the meat.

"Just asking."

"Fredward did you get the camera?"

"Duh its right in my hand."

"what ever."

"Well lets just get this interview over with."

"I so want it to get it over with to!" Sam exclaimed.

They then heard some noised. It was rustiling. Spencer came up with a chain saw. "Ahhh!" they both screamed. Yet they did not know it was spencer. Spencer tied them up.

"Let me out of this." Freddie said

"Don't kill me kill Freddie instead!" Sam said

"Sam!"

"Sorry."

"Shut up!" the "killer" said

"Now before I kill you to…"

"I just wanted you guys to know that im spencer!" he said as he put his mask and chain saw of. Carly then jumped out.

"You guys got prank'd!" Spencer and Carly said together.

"What!" they both said.

"And we got you real good!"

Spencer and Carly laughed.

"DUDE that was so not funny." Freddie said

"Yea I was scared half to death!" Sam said.

"Well that's what you get for making me freak out."

They rolled their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really like chapter 2 please review it and tell me what you think. So now I give you chater 3 for you guys to read Ya!**

**Disclaimer I don't own icarly**

The next day.

Sam's Pov

I was at carly's house. I was still kind of mad of that pranked they pulled on me. That was so not funny. I was really thirsty so I went to take a glass of water. I put the glass in drinking position. That's weird…nothing came down it was so stiff…

"What the chiz?" I said to my self.

Spencer then popped up.

"Ha you just got prank'd!"

"okay spencer I think I already get it."

Spencer just started laughing.

"hahaha! I put stiff powder in your water!"

Wow I really don't care.

Freddie's POV

I went into the shay's apartment and sat down. Pfffbtt. I think I farted. That's a little embarrassing.

Spencer then shot out.

"YOU GOT PRANK'D!" he yelled.

"What?" I asked

"I put a whoopee cushion on the chair and then you farted!"

"Nice one spencer but I think carly's was cool about the prank thing."

Spencer just sat there and laughed. I rolled my eyes.

Carly's POV

I was really itchy. I need to put some cream on. I checked the mirror of the bathroom to see if there was cream. Nope. Im going to ask spencer.

"Spencer I'm itching crazy do you know where the itching cream went?

"Oh its right here." He said holding it.

"But before I give you it let me tell you that..YOU GOT PRANK'D!"

I looked confused.

"Umm how?"

"I put itching powder in your sleep."

"Spencer." I said.

That was annoying.

Normal POV

Carly, Sam and Freddie met up with each other upstairs.

"Did you guys get pranked by spencer?" Carly asked Sam and Freddie.

"Yes." They both said.

"Well we better start icarly." Said Freddie

"In 5,4,3,2."

"Hi I am Carly."

"I am Sam"

"And the dorky kid behind the camera is fredward!"

"Aw, Sam I know you love me." Freddie said.

"Shut up dipthong."

"Well this is icarly!" Cary finished.

"Today we are going to put a blindfold on Sam and I take the hat and she is going guess what is in side it.

Sam reached her hand in the had. _Kaboom! _the hat exploded.

"Was it a bomb…" Sam trailed of.

"You just got pranked by Spencer!" he said pointing at Sam.

They all frowned.

"um spencer has been pranking us lately." Carly said.

"By lately we mean LOTS" Sam mumbled.

"I gotcha real good! I am the master of all the pranks!" Spencer chanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so far so great **

**Disclaimer: I dnt own icarly never had never will**

**Normal POV**

The three went downstairs.

"Man I'm tired of Spencer always pranking us." Sam said

"Yea he's getting a little over board." Carly agreed.

Freddie then slipped. "Woah!"

"oh my gosh. Are you okay?"

"PRANK"D I put a banana peel so you would slip!" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer you gotta stop pranking us. Its very annoying!" Carly yelled

"Never!" he said

"Wait carly do you want some gum?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Carly reached for the gum and it shocked her. "Owww!"

"You got-" "Let me guess prank'd?" Carly finished Spencer sentence

Carlys POV

It was so annoying how Spencer pranked us non stop.

"Guys I got a great idea to prank to Spencer!" she told Sam and Freddie

"We will prank him so badly so he will stop pranking us."

"I think I got an idea."

The icarly trio then went to Carly's bedroom

"Okay we should trick Spencer into thinking one of his pranks killed me and then he will never prank us again!" Carly said

"Yea and we can fool him and put it on !" Freddie suggested

"And we will tell him if he doesn't stop pranking us we will put the video's online!"

"That sound's perfect." Carly said.

Spencer's POV

I got another cool prank!

Well this ones a classic. Ill put a banana peel on the floor and let carly slip it will be so funny! So now im going to eat another banana. I finished the banana and put it on the floor o the staircase.

I waited until Carly would come downstairs. She then went down and slipped!

"Yes!" You just got pranked!

Carly was moaning.

"Spencer that really hurts, I think I broke my leg and arm."

Sam and Freddie came running downstairs.

"Oh look carly looks hurt." Sam said sarcastically

"We better help her!" Freddie said.

"No guys I'm serious I think I really broke them."

"aw that's to bad." The said thinking they can play along.

Carly then screamed. "Sam and Freddie I'm not joking or getting spencer back my leg and arm really hurts!"

I felt Carly's leg and arm. Guess what. I think its actually broken and it's all my fault!

**WOW guys I ended this chapter with a twist!**

**Il updated after I study byee**

**~theproudseddieshipper**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow chapter 5…Is carly really kidding or is she telling the truth! Find out**

**Right now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly**

Carly's POV

I felt hurt. My leg and Arm was in so much pain. I asked Spencer to call the doctor.

Sam and Freddie came to my side. "The ambulance is on their way. Just stay put."

"Carly I am so sorry." Spencer said

"Now have you learned your lesson?" I told him.

"Yea I stop with the pranking."

"Good."

The doctor's then arrived at the shays apartment and took me away. Only Spencer Came

"Will she be okay?" Spencer asked.

"Well that was a serious fall. She has a broken arm and leg." The doctor said.

"Come on Carly were going to put you in a cast."

I sat in a wheelchair and went along with the doctor.

They put the cast on me. I had to use a wheel chair. This is not going to be fun.

We then checked out of the hospital. "Uggg this cast is annoying and its all your fault." I told Spencer.

"Well I'm very sorry." Spencer said quietly has he looked down.

We came home and I saw Sam and Freddie waiting for me.

"Are you ok?" Sam quickly asked.

"Yes I am fine."

"Spencer I think you should stop with those pranks." Freddie said

Spencer sighed. "I know, I know."

Spencer, Sam and Freddie took me upstairs to my room. I lied down on my bed.

"Wow Carly you look terrible." Sam said

"Thanks for making me feel better, sam."

"Well at least you didn't die." Freddie told me

I rolled my eyes. Spencer had left a bell for me incase I needed anything.

"Spencer!" I shouted as I rung the bell. "Yes?" he came. "I am really thirsty get me some water."

Spencer went down stairs to get a glass of water. "Thank you."

I took a sip of the water. "SPENCER THIS IS STIFF WATER." Spencer ran to the glass. "No, I am pretty sure this is water."

"Spencer what did we say about pranking."

"Carly I swear I didn't put anything in it!"

"Sure!"

"How dare you don't belive me."

"Why should I?"

Spencer and I continued to argue. Sam and Freddie just looked at each other and silently walked out.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

"Spencer! I need food."

"Coming."

Spencer had made me macaroni and cheese with apple juice.

"Did you put anything in it?"

"No carly I didn't."

"Good . Well tomorrow I'm going to schoo."

"Oh so you are feeling better."

"yea only enough to go to school."

Sam's POV

At school.

Wow I fell really bad about what happened to Carly I hope she feels better soon. Freddie then came to my locker

"I heard Carly is going to school tomorrow."

"Finally someone to hangout at school!"

"Hey! What about me!"

"I mean someone not a nobody."

"What ever dorkwad."


End file.
